This invention relates to coffers for holding or storing numismatical coins, medals or the like, and particularly to a coffer of this type having a plurality of tablets each for holding a plurality of coins.
Coffers of this type comprise a bottom wall, a cover wall, side and back walls connecting same and a predetermined number of tablets holding coins, which tablets are adapted to slide between said walls. These prior art coffers include a solid back wall and solid side walls, the side walls each including guiding means for the predetermined number of tablets. Such a coffer is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 1,993,025.
The disadvantage of this prior art coffer resides in that the box type enclosure in any case is adapted only for an exactly predetermined number of tablets and thus has a fixed size. For smaller size numismatical collections such a coffer is usually too big, in many cases it further takes up too much space. Similar difficulties arise when the collection slightly exceeds the standard capacity of such a coffer: either some of the coins must be stored outside the coffer, or a complete coffer must be obtained and, above all, stored.
Therefore single coin holding tablets have been proposed which may be stacked upon each other. If a plurality of such tablets are stacked on each other, it is only the uppermost tablet which is accessible, to gain access to the other tablets, all tablets stacked on top of that must first be removed. Such tablets are disclosed in German Utility Model No. 1,960,379.